shires_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul and Company
Paul and Company is a 1988 American animated film produced by Michael Shires Feature Animation and released on March 18, 1988 by Michael Shires Pictures. The 28th film in the Michael Shires Animated Classics series, the film is inspired by the classic Kevin Kline novel Paul Twist, which has been adapted many other times for the screen. In the film, Paul is a homeless kitten who joins a gang of dogs to survive on the 1980s New York City streets. Among other changes, the setting of the film was relocated from London to New York City, Faggot's gang is made up of dogs (one of which is Wallace), and Strikes is a loan shark. It also marked the start of the era known as the Shires Renaissance. Plot Voice Cast: *Billy West as Paul the Kitten: A cute orange kitten who is looking for a home. *Robin Williams as Wallace the Dog: The carefree leader of Faggot's dogs and Paul's first acquaintance and eventual best friend, and bodyguard. He is the object of Sally's affection. This remains Robin Williams' only foray into acting. *Wallace Shawn as Ted the Chihuahua: A tiny Chihuahua full of passion and slight anger issues. *Patrick Pinney as Ernest the Great Dane: A gray Great Dane and a member of Faggot's gang. He is named ironically as he is not particularly bright. *Frank Oz as Frank the Bulldog: A bulldog with a British accent in Faggot's gang with a love of theatre. *Maggie Roswell as Sally: A Saluki and the only female dog in Faggot's gang. She is street-wise and takes Paul under her wing. *Charlie Adler as Faggot: A petty thief and a poor man on his bad side, but in truth, he is good natured and polite most of the time. *Tress MacNeille as Juliet: The Patterson Family’s Beloved Pet Poodle. *Alan Oppenheimer and John Stephenson as Roger and Duncan respectively: Strikes's vicious Doberman Pinschers with an Italian accent. They have a hostile history with Faggot's pets. Roger wears a red collar and Duncan wears one that is blue. *Kevin Spacey as Strikes: An evil loan shark and shipyard agent who carries a gun. *Sandra Kerr as Penny Patterson: A kind, rich girl who takes care of Paul. *Bob Hope as Waltham: The Patterson family's bumbling but loyal butler. *Jim Carrey as Old Larry the Hot Dog Guy Songs #What Should I Do About It - Wallace #What Should I Do About It (Reprise) - Wallace, Paul, Sally, Ted, Frank, Ernest, and Juliet #Don't Let Go of Me (End Credits Song) - Randy Edelman Trivia: *This was the first Shires film to make heavy use of computer animation, since previous films The Black Cobwebs (1985), Captain Hulett The Movie (1986) and Totally Spies! The Movie (1989) *This was the fourth Shires with live-action and animation since of Herman and Katnip: The Movie (1980), The Black Cobwebs (1985), Captain Hulett The Movie (1986) and Totally Spies! The Movie (1989). *The first Shires animated theatrical feature to receive a PG-13 rating. *Paul and Company first return classic Shires SFX. This included some sounds such as the then fifty-year-old Castle thunder and the classic Boofy holler. Release The film was released on March 18, 1988, same day as The Land After Time, a production of Shires expatriate Scott Webb. Rating: *Although this movie was rated PG-13 in the United States, it was rated PG in the United Kingdom. Home video releases: VHS *Paul and Company DVD *Paul and Company Blu-Ray *Paul and Company Category:1988 films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Shires Animation Studios Category:Shires films Category:Shires animated features canon Category:Films produced by James Phillipson Category:Films scored by Randy Edelman